


the sky makes summer

by classichysteria



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 2021, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Los Angeles, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, canonverse but it’s rpf, covid is there but it’s never really mentioned, hand holding, mild homophobia, nothing serious tho and they laugh it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classichysteria/pseuds/classichysteria
Summary: they would’ve waited forever just to hold each other knowing their worth. it’s the day before valentine’s day, 2021 and jack and alex are in love.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	the sky makes summer

**Author's Note:**

> happy jalextines day! here’s a quick drabble. as always, no disrespect intended. all written in good fun, 100% fiction and not my boys :)

Sunset in it’s infancy, pastel yellows beginning to spill into the blue above him, bright green palm trees contrasting the calm. He absently tapped his fingers on the pearly white table, his eyes trailed the sidewalk beside him. Studying cracks and creating backstories for those who walked past. A woman dressed in uniform had already asked if he needed anything, he had shook his head and smiled. He didn’t. All he needed was his boyfriend.

Tall and slender, an inch or so shorter than the man himself, Alex was often the centre of attention. Lead singer and frontman at heart he took charge of things easily, an entertainer. He had softly growing purple hair cut in a mullet of sorts. His bright hair reflected his personality in the best way, as it does for most with unnatural hair. He loved it most when he felt the strands against his neck or between his fingers, when the sun would reflect against it and give him the appearance of a glistening gemstone.

“Jack!”   
He turned fast, grin breaking across his face just like the summer colours in the winter sky. His eyes stopped on the man in front of him, ripped jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, hair blowing in the light breeze. He slipped off his mask has he sat down.  
“Missed you.” Jack smiled, taking Alex’s hand and tracing the rose tattoo with his thumb.  
“I was gone for what, four hours? Some of us are in a band y’know?” Alex smirked, eyebrows quirking as his gaze drifted from the ground to Jack’s tan features. He had a light blush grazing his cheeks as he giggled.   
“We’re literally in the same band. I did six hours yesterday.”  
Alex raised an eyebrow “oh really?”  
“Maybe.” Jack giggled, voice naturally higher with someone he was so comfortable with.  
Alex cupped his jaw and leaned forward to kiss him, the younger melted into it, tongue grazing his lips.   
They separated and the older boy started laughing, pointing at a middle aged couple.  
“What?” Jack giggled.  
He continued laughing “they’re giving us a death stare.” 

They settled back down into a comfortable silence, Alex taking the time to admire his love as the sky further burned orange, making the other boy glow golden. He gave a lovesick grin, slipping his phone from his pocket.

Jack’s freshly silver hair was slick in a quiff, gold rimmed sunglasses showing Alex in their reflection. His brow was slightly furrowed as he concentrated on whatever was occurring down the Los Angeles street they resided in. Every few seconds he’d lift his beer bottle to his lips. Yellow liquid matching the sky nicely, Alex was sure you could’ve mistook the scene for July as opposed to February. Maybe excluding the heavy Britney Spears hoodie hugging his form. Deep black facial hair matched the tone of his clothing, he could always pull a beard off better than Alex but really what couldn’t that be said for.

He took a photo and considered posting it to Instagram later. After all, he wasn’t convinced either of them wanted to hide anymore. Made clear via their constant affections. Jack’s hand still hadn’t left his grasp.

Both boys were no stranger to attention from anyone and everyone, that came from growing up in a relatively well known band, but they weren’t accustomed to the odd looks they got despite it being 2021. They knew why they were getting them, not that they understood this reasoning. They could never wrap their heads around the middle aged women whispering or the “concerned” parents averting their children.

They weren’t doing anything malicious yet Alex was getting irritated and Jack could feel the burning eyes on the back of his head.

Their fingers were intertwined on Jack’s thigh, Alex’s free hand cupping Jack’s jaw, tracing his cheek with his thumb. They both adorned mirroring lovesick grins.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Jack broke the silence with a soft tone and every word laced with a thousand emotions, all of which Alex understood.  
Alex kissed him slowly and meaningful, conveying words he’d definitely say in the seconds to follow.   
“Los Angeles looks good on you.” Jack breathed, faces so close Alex could feel his warmth.  
“You’re lucky I’m staying.”  
“You are?” Jack blushed heavy, he knew in his heart Alex would stay but in his pessimism he expected the gorgeous man to run back to Baltimore in fear of his feelings like he had plenty of times before. 

But when true love presents itself Jack knew it was meant to be. He knew he’d wait forever and eventually the man he loved would join him.

Under the fiery Los Angeles sky that even in February, had a hopeful glow of summer. Like a lazy day in June. A day spent on the beach, head on Alex’s chest as they laughed at something Rian had said.

“Of course I’m staying!” Alex laughed, kissing Jack for the millionth time that day (not that he wanted him to stop).  
“Even if those people won’t stop,” he started, pulling away from his boyfriend and raising his voice, “fucking staring at us!”  
They broke apart, keeping a hand intertwined, “oooo JB’s getting pissed.” He laughed.  
“I fucking am because they can’t keep looking at us like that!”  
Alex moved forward slowly, stopping at Jack’s ear and whispering “flip them off.” He giggled, as if they were in middle school.  
Jack smiled and turned to the man and woman, the man holding a young girl close to his chest and scowling, he raised the hand not holding Alex and flipped them the bird. Alex doubled over in laughter.  
The man continued staring and handed his daughter to his wife, “I think we should leave.” Alex giggled.

Alex picked up his mask and began putting it on, Jack’s hand dropped to his side and he grabbed his mask and his phone.   
“I can’t kiss you with this on, JB, it’s a serious issue.”   
Jack looked up from checking his wallet was safely in his jeans pocket, their eyes locked and he picked up both of Alex’s hands in his. He twirled them close so their foreheads and noses were touching, “it’s not even valentines yet and you’re acting like this.”  
“Well, it’s v-day tomorrow, Jacko!” Jack knew he was grinning under the black fabric (of a mask Jack leant him), “and I love you.”   
“I love you too, let’s get home baby.” He let go of one of Alex’s hands so they could walk properly. Hands intertwined, they passed the arsehole middle aged couple, the female of whom definitely loudly muttered “fucking queers” which gave both boys a good giggle.

The sun was definitely fading and what could’ve passed for a summer sky was completely and utterly engulfed by a deep blue of winter. 

“Wanna walk?” Jack asked as they spotted a parked taxi.  
Alex followed Jack’s gaze, stopped for a second and hummed a “yes.”  
“Oh yeah I forgot I’m with Alexander Gaskarth; world’s biggest sap and he needs a sunset walk on Valentine’s Day eve.” Jack leaned into Alex, resting his head on his shoulder.  
“Is it such a crime to indulge in romantic activities with my romantic associate.”  
“ROMANTIC ASSOCIATE? ALEX WHAT?” Jack jumped up and giggled.  
“Okay, intimate comrade then?”  
“THAT MAY BE EVEN WORSE?”  
Alex turned to look him in the eyes, Jack melting with the look of pure adoration and happiness on the other boy’s face, “how about boyfriend?”  
Jack brushed a hair from his forehead (curse masks and not letting him kiss his beautiful boyfriend) and intertwined their fingers again, “future husband?”  
Alex giggled, “you’re a chancer, Barakat.” And Jack could hear him whisper “of course” as clear as day.

Their hands swung between them, both boys essentially skipping and once again making it abundantly clear they were in the “honeymoon phase”.

“Finally! The place of residence!” Alex essentially screaming, clarifying to their neighbours that yes, the young couple were mentally insane.  
Jack rolled his eyes and pressed his hand to the cool metal of the apartment block door.  
They trudged up the stairs, feet heavy and yearning to collapse into bed with only the sounds of bustling Los Angeles in the background.

“Y’know Jack, I always thought I hated LA.” Alex mused into the stairwell as they neared their floor.  
“We know, you’re not much of a city boy.”  
“But you’ve really changed it, city sounds have always made me think of you. Chaotic but calm in the right places, bright and pretty, just all of it is so you. I’d stay here forever.”  
“Alex, I’m going to cry and if I fall down the stairs it’s your fault.” Jack giggled, Alex knowing how much his constant poetic (and sometimes weird) words of adoration truly meant to Jack.

“Home, finally!” Jack cheered, Alex dropping his hand and making a beeline for the sofa. Jack grinning and flicking on the light. He locked the door and watched as Alex kicked off his grubby black converse and pulled a blanket over himself.

As he walked closer he took a quick picture, he liked capturing scenes like this. To hold close to his heart, forever. 

Maybe Alex isn’t the only sappy one.

“Little spoon I’m guessing?” Alex smiled.  
“You know me, boyboy.”

Alex moved into more of a sitting position, legs split so Jack could sit between and they could tangle together. He happily climbed in, making himself comfortable on Alex’s chest, head under his chin and fingers intertwined on his stomach, free hand running through his hair.

“If you nuzzle me any more i’m afraid you’ll suffocate me.” Alex chuckled.  
“I just love you and you smell nice and you’re comfortable.” He said, voice muffled by Alex’s shirt.  
The older boy smiled in adoration, kissing his lover’s head, “as hard as everything has been I’m so glad I finally have you.”  
“You always had me.”  
“Not like this,” he played with Jack’s fingers, “not in an actual like- long term relationship,” he gave a slightly nervous laugh,”that still feels amazing and weird to say.”  
“I get you, we’ve been each others’ valentines for years but now it just feels real and I’m so fucking happy, Alex. I love you. I love you so fucking much.” Alex could see Jack grinning, eye winking ever so slightly, showing he was truly happy.  
“I really don’t deserve you.”

Jack turned as much as he could, separating their hands he put his on either side of Alex’s face.

“You deserve me. And I deserve you.” He kissed him rough, feeling a smile beneath his lips, “I would’ve waited forever if it meant I got to hold you like this.”

Alex gave another small smile and pecked Jack’s forehead.

“Happy valentine’s day, baby.”  
“It’s still the thirteenth.” Alex corrected with a smug face painted on.  
“Fuck you.”


End file.
